Faut que ça change!
by Epona'm
Summary: Epoque des Maraudeurs: James en a ras le chaudron de voir Sirius papillonner. Il lui propose de séduire la fille la plus impopulaire de Poudlard en échange de celle qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir SB/OC - LE/JP
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Faut que ça change!

Pairing: SB/OC - LE/JP

Genre: Humour et Romance

Rating : M comme Mmm c'est bon le citron :p

Resumé: James en a vraiment ras la marmite de voir Sirius papillonner. Pour calmer ses ardeurs, il va lui imposer un défi de taille: séduire la fille la plus impopulaire de Poudlard en échange de celle qu'il n'a jamais réussi à avoir.

Note de moi: Coucou tout le monde! Eh oui me revoilà... Eh non ce n'est pas un slash --'! Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mon autre fic, patience! L'écriture du quatrième chapitre est en cours d'écriture, mais je bloque à un passage ( ma muse a dû aller se dorer la pillule dans les Caraïbes... Il va falloir que je lance un avis de recherches bientôt --' )

Donc je vous présente mon nouveau bébé, un défi ( remanié --' ) de **Time Tell Will ou Lana51** ( ça dépend de l'humeur lool )qui j'avoue, m'a titillé J'ai été tenté, et je voulais m'attaquer l'époque des Maraudeurs, alors pourquoi pas lol Voici le prologue, en espérant qu'il vous plaira... pas si sûr lool

PS: j'ai bien peur de ne publier qu'une fois par mois, désolée... Si je peux, je up daterai plus, promis

Faut que ça change!

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

_Prologue_

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Lily Evans discutait patiemment devant le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express avec Remus Lupin, tout en regardant de temps en temps sa montre d'un air exaspéré. Elle avait reçu la veille une lettre de James Potter qui l'avait pour le moins intriguée. Ce dernier voulait lui parler de toute urgence, et il lui avait donné rendez-vous là où elle se trouvait. Elle était arrivée plus d'une demie heure en avance pour être bien à l'heure, mais elle n'avait trouvé que le Maraudeur qu'elle préférait, à savoir Remus.

Pour la centième fois en dix minutes, Lily regarda sa montre. Onze heures moins dix. Si Potter s'était payé sa tête pour la faire venir plus tôt, il allait l'entendre.

" Ah! Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais? " lui dit Remus en regardant par dessus son épaule.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir James Potter se diriger vers eux, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le grand brun s'assit sur son chariot en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Lily le regarda, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

" Ca fait plus d'une demie heure que je t'attends! Tu as encore voulu me faire une farce, hein? " lui demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

James leva alors ses yeux vers elle, et malgré sa contrariété, lui fit un petit sourire si doux, qu'elle se sentit fondre en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans le regard chocolat.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait le don de lui faire oublier toute sa colère lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Ils arrivaient même à avoir une discution civilisée. Mais de là à s'envoyer des lettres durant les vacances... Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la sienne, Lily s'était sentie bizarre en reconnaissant l'écriture fine sur le parchemin. Sans qu'elle n'en sâche la raison, ses mains avaient légèrement tremblé en ouvrant la missive. Et quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle avait lu: " _Il faut que je te parle de Sirius, c'est très important. Sois là en avance demain devant le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express. James. _"

Sirius Black!

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de Sirius Black?

Elle lui avait à peine adresser la parole en sept ans. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui. Oh bien sûr, ce que disaient les filles à son sujet, ça elle était au courrant. Le grand méchant loup aimait bien courir après les petits chaperons rouges, même bleus, verts et jaunes. Il aimait tellement ça que si ça aurait été une fille, on aurait dit de lui que c'était une fille facile ou encore mieux une pute. Mais non! Sirius Black était un Don Juan. Un Casanova ténébreux. Un beau gosse, grand, brun, les yeux noirs, profonds, un nez droit, parfait, une bouche pleine, un sourire canaille et une musculature fine et bien proportionnée. Depuis sa Quatrième Année, il avait fait tourné bien des têtes. Une Poufsouffle avait même tenté de se suicider l'année passée, après qu'il l'ait quittée sans ménagement.

Parce que Sirius avait beau être le Dieu de la Beauté réincarné, il lui manquait tout de même un certain savoir vivre, surtout avec ses conquêtes. La plus part du temps, il se contentait d'aller voir la demoiselle en question dans la Grande Salle et de lui dire que c'était fini devant tout le monde sans plus d'explication.

" Je suis désolé d'être en retard... Mais Sirius m'a envoyé un hibou à deux heures du matin pour me demander si je ne pouvais pas le prendre en passant. " dit James en sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

Lily lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil et observa le quai bondé où les parents aidaient leurs enfants à monter à bord du train.

" Où est-il dans ce cas? " lui demanda-t-elle.

James se renfrogna à nouveau. Il se leva et commença à s'avancer à son tour vers le wagon, sans répondre.

" Il arrive. " lui annonça Remus en regardant la barrière qui séparait le monde moldu et le monde sorcier.

Lily se tourna à nouveau et vit en effet Sirius se dirigeait vers eux, poussant négligemment son chariot, accompagné de deux jeunes filles blondes, splendides, qui riaient aux éclats et de Peter qui trotinait tant bien que mal derrière en traînant sa grosse valise.

" _Il ne chagera jamais..._ " pensa la rouquine.

" Salut Lunard. Comment vas-tu? Ces vacances? " lui demanda le brun en lui serrant la main.

Il n'adressa même pas un regard à Lily, mais elle en avait l'habitude. Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins évitée à cause des disputes incessantes entre James et elle.

" Bien, bien... Nous sommes aller en Irlande pendant un mois. Mais je suis un peu fatigué... répondit le lycanthrope avec un sourire las.

- Hmm... Problème de fourure... " fit Sirius en faisant glousser les deux blondes qui le regardaient avec adoration.

Lily les regarda, exaspérée. Si elles savaient que le problème de fourure en question était en fait un problème de lycanthropie, elles ne glousseraient pas comme des poules et prendraient leurs jambes à leur cou.

" Oh, Rem', je ne t'ai pas présenté. Loren et Sarah Shefield. Cinquième Année, Serdaigle. Jumelles, comme tu peux le constater... Les filles, Rem' aime beaucoup votre maison. répliqua Sirius en lançant un clin d'oeil à Remus qui rougit à vue d'oeil.

Lily n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami, et monta directement dans le wagon en cherchant James. Arrivée au compartiment, elle le trouva en compagnie de Peter qui essayait veinement de s'asseoir de la même façon désinvolte que l'Attrappeur de Gryffondor.

" Sirius est là... Avec ses... Poules. " annonça la jeune fille en s'assayant sur la banquette.

James la regarda d'un air ennuyé en secouant la tête.

" Peter... Tu pourrais aller me chercher trois paquets de Chocogrenouille, s'il te plaît? "

Le garçon chatein assis en face de lui se leva d'un bond et émit un petit couinement de souris.

" Oui, James... Bien sûr, James. " rétorqua celui-ci en s'empressant de sortir après avoir pris l'argent que ce dernier lui tendait.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Lily se tourna vers le brun et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. James détailla son visage avant de parler.

" Désolé pour tout à l'heure...

- Ce n'est rien.

- Si, j'insiste. Je sais que tu as horreur des gens en retard...

- Je te dis que ce n'est rien. J'ai été très surprise de recevoir une lettre de toi. " lui avoua-t-elle

James sourit en sortant une balle en caoutchouc rouge de sa poche. Il la malaxa quelques instants avant de continuer.

" Ca faisait plusieurs jours que je voulais t'écrire. J'ai besoin de ton aide...

- A propos de Sirius? Mais je ne le connais pas!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître pour ce que je vais te demander. J'en ai marre qu'il prenne son pénis pour une attraction de foire. Faut que ça change. "

Lily rougit, mal à l'aise. Si James voulait parler sexe avec elle, il allait être déçu parce que c'était un sujet qu'elle n'abordait pas beaucoup.

" Et le rapport avec moi?

- Connais-tu Mary-Kelly Worms?

- Eh bien, oui... Elle est à Poufsouffle, de notre année. J'ai déjà travaillé avec elle sur un devoir d'Enchantements.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Cette fille n'est pas très causante.

- Si tout le monde la laissait un peu tranquille, elle le serait peut-être un peu plus. " répliqua Lily avec mauvaise humeur.

Mary-Kelly Worms était, ce que l'on appelle dans un collège, la fille la plus impopulaire de l'établissement. Elle était d'une banalité affligeante, brune, les cheveux emmêlés, une peau grasse, et un visage assez disgracieux. Elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle, et n'avait pas d'amis. Elle passait ses journées seule à lire dans les jardins ou enfermée à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier.

Le professeur Flitwick avait un jour fait les binomes lui-même et avait mis Lily et Mary-Kelly ensemble. A l'époque, la rouquine ne savait même pas qui elle était. Au début, aucune des deux jeunes filles ne parlaient, Mary-Kelly, plongée dans les grimoires poussiéreux alors que la Préfète de Gryffondor tentait tant bien que mal de lui arracher deux ou trois mots de la bouche. Sans trop de succès à part un " bonjour " et un " aurevoir ". Elles avaient fini par s'échanger des banalités au cours de l'année quand elles se croisaient.

" Je veux que Sirius sorte avec elle. annonça tranquillement James.

- QUOI? MAIS TU AS PERDU LA TETE POTTER?

- Avoue que le défi est de taille!

- Tant bien même qu'il accepte, il va la faire souffrir, James, et tu le sais très bien! Je refuse d'être de mèche avec toi, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre!

- Quelqu'un d'autre pour quoi? " demanda la voix profonde de Sirius.

Lily sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers la porte du compartiment. Sirius la toisait, les mains dans les poches. Elle soutena son regard en rougissant.

" Je t'ai trouvé un petit défi, mon cher Siri... expliqua James.

- Potter, je t'avertis que si tu lui en parles, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau... chuchota Lily en le fusillant du regard.

- Explique-moi, Cornedrue. Un défi qui enrage la petite Miss Perfect doit être à la hauteur de ma réputation.

- Oui, mais es-tu prêt à la mettre en jeu, ta réputation?

- Pour mon frère de coeur, toujours... Que dois-je faire? Coucher avec trois filles en même temps?

- Tu l'as déjà fait, Siri... s'exclaffa James. "

Lily ne pouvait pas en entendre d'avantage. Elle se leva d'un bond, bouscula Sirius, et sortit dans le couloir. Elle croisa Peter qui revenait avec les Chocogrenouilles, et eut pitié de lui. James et Sirius le commendaient toujours et il s'empressait de leur obéir, trop heureux d'avoir été accepté par la bande la plus populaire de Poudlard. Seul Remus était digne d'intérêt pour elle. Arrivée au milieu du convoit, elle s'arrêta devant un compartiment et en ouvrit la porte. Le loup-garou était assis entre les deux blondes qu'elle avait vues un peu plus tôt avec Sirius, visiblement mal à l'aise.

" Remus?

- Lily! Quelle joie de te voir là! " s'écria le jeune homme en rougissant furieusement ( une des filles venaient de passer une main entre ses jambes ).

" Je vois ça... Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire à l'adresse des deux filles.

Les deux Serdaigle la toisèrent un moment, toujours aussi étroitement collées à Remus. Puis, le regard de celle qui se trouvait le plus proche de la porte attarda son regard sur l'insigne de Préfet que portait Lily sur sa robe de sorcier.

" Viens, Loren... Remus est apparemment une chasse gardée par Mademoiselle la Préfète en Chef. " dit-elle à sa soeur.

Lily et Remus rougirent silmutanément alors que les deux filles sortaient du compartiment en poussant la rouquine.

" Ca ne te dérange pas, si l'on reste ici? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence gênant.

- Non, non... répondit le jeune homme. J'ai croisé Rogue... Tout à l'heure. "

Lily ne répondit rien, mais se crispa quelque peu sur la banquette sur la quelle elle venait de s'asseoir. Au lieu de répondre, elle regarda par la fenêtre où défilait la campagne anglaise sous un ciel bleu.

" Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Remus... On en a parlé des centaines de fois. répliqua Lily d'une voix dure que le loup garou ne lui connaissait pas.

- Il est Préfet-en-Chef. Vous aurez des responsabilités en commun.

- ... Il fera comme l'année dernière. Il ne les effectura pas.

- Lily... Ce garçon a été très important pour toi durant pas mal d'années...

- Il n'existe plus!

- Tu as pardonné les erreurs de James.

- Ce ne sont pas des erreurs dans son cas! Ce sont des choix!

- Ne sois pas si dure...

- Si c'est pour me parler de lui, je préfère aller faire une ronde à l'avant du train!

- Si tu veux le voir, vas-y! Il doit surement y être. "

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard l'avait blessée comme personne ne l'avait fait avant, et elle lui en avait voulu au point de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Elle savait qu'il avait essayé de la recontacter. Il lui avait même écrit. Mais elle n'avait même pas ouvert la lettre. Elle l'avait mise dans un tiroir de son bureau et avait tenté de l'oublier. Tout comme son expéditeur.

" Que font James, Sirius et Peter? demanda alors Remus en essayant tant bien que mal de changer de sujet.

- ...James veut que Sirius séduise une pauvre fille... Il pense qu'il arrêtera de faire l'imbécile s'il a une proie de choix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par " pauvre fille " ? demanda le loup-garou en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Mary- Kelly Worms.

- La fille avec qui tu avais fait un devoir d'Enchantements l'an dernier?

- Elle-même.

- Il va n'en faire qu'une bouchée s'il accepte.

- Pas si sûr...

- Voyons, Lily! Aucune fille ne lui résiste! Même Katelyn Strangford de Serdaigle, réputée pour être la fille la plus frigide de l'école y est passée, alors Mary-Kelly...

- Mais celle-là le fera. Il n'arrivera même pas à l'approcher. Il va s'y casser les dents, crois-moi.

- Il faudrait que James trouve un enjeu de taille... répondit Remus en secouant la tête. "

A ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée sur James et Sirius, visiblement essoufflés.

Lily les regarda à peine, préférant observer la campagne.

" Je vous présente le mec qui va relever le défi le plus corsé de tous les temps: séduire Mary-Kelly Worms! annonça James sur un ton tonitruant.

- James... Tu n'aurais jamais dû... commença Remus.

- C'est notre dernière année! Il n'aura pas d'autres occasions comme celle-là!

- Mais cette fille...

- Elle y passera comme toutes les autres. assura Sirius en s'installant à côté de Lily.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Siri...

- Bien sûr! Aucune fille ne me résiste. Au début, quand Jamesie m'a dit son nom, je n'ai pas su de qui il parlait. On a donc décidé de la chercher dans le train. Quand je l'ai vue, je lui ai dit: " Hors de question ".

- Alors je lui ai dit l'enjeu: Beth March, la fille la plus canon de l'école. rajouta James, en s'assayant lui, à côté de Remus.

- La Serpentard qui t'a fait miroité pendant plus de quatre mois l'année dernière? lui demanda le loup-garou.

- Humpf... N'empêche, j'ai fini par l'avoir!

- Parce qu'elle a un faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch... Mais c'est elle qui t'a jeté.

- Elle sera très heureuse d'avoir le " vilain garçon " des Black dans son lit, crois-moi. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Patmol n'ait jamais rien tenté avec elle.

- Il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin... répliqua ce dernier.

- Où est Peter? demanda Remus.

- On l'a envoyé chercher un paquet de Pasticitrouille.

- Arrêtez de le prendre pour un elfe de maison...

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute! se défendit James.

- Il ferait n'importe quoi vous.

- Justement, il faut bien en profiter!

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une demoiselle à conquérir, Messieurs... Donc, je vous quitte en disgracieuse compagnie, certes, mais je n'ai pas le choix. " fit Sirius en se levant.

Lily lui lança un regard haineux qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir et sortit d'un pas aérien du compartiment.

" Il n'a aucune chance, et tu le sais parfaitement. dit-elle à 'adresse de James.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, c'est moi qui aurai Beth... Tout le monde y gagne de toute façon. " lui répondit-il avant de se détourner pour parler Quidditch avec Remus.

La Préfète l'observa, blessée. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. Si tout le monde y gagnait, c'était parfait. Sauf qu'elle allait y mettre son grain de sel. Elle fera tout pour que son pari n'aboutisse pas. Et elle fera tout pour dégoûter Beth March de lui.

Il allait falloir qu'elle parle avec Alice, sa meilleure amie. Et vite...

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

_A suivre..._


	2. Le jour des paris

Titre :  Faut que ça change !

Paraing : SB/OC – LE/JP ( et quelques autres, mais chuuuut ! )

Rating : M

* * *

Note de moi :

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors comme prévu, je vous poste mon premier chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a ENORMEMENT de dialogues --' Franchement, désolée, mais je voulais mettre en place la trame de mon histoire dans ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Un grand merci à mes premiers reviewers, j'avais peur qu'un Sirius-OC ( qui va être beaucoup plus que ça en fait... ) n'ait pas beaucoup de succès, vu qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui se sont essayé à en écrire. Dommage d'ailleurs.

Un petit coucou à ma bêta à qui je fais la surprise de poster aujourd'hui et qui n'aura pas ce chapitre en esclusivité ! A charge de revanche à chirie ! :p

PS : pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le fais dans la semaine, promis, je suis assez occupée en ce moment, je vous dis à dans un mois !

Bisouxxxx !

* * *

Faut que ça change !

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

_Chapitre un : Le jour des paris._

**o °O°o**

« Alors ? demanda James avec avidité en voyant Sirius s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- J'ai fait chou blanc... marmonna ce dernier en tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs.

- T'as fait quoi ? demanda Peter sans rien comprendre.

- J'ai fait chou blanc !

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'il s'est fait jeter ! « répondit Lily avec un sourire guoguenard.

Lily se sentait soulagée. Après avoir parlé en quatrième vitesse avec Alice dans la diligence, elle en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui croyait que Sirius allait perdre son pari. Elle s'était sentie frustrée et abandonnée en voyant tout le monde contre elle, mais apparemment, elles étaient deux à ne pas vouloir que ce stupide pari aboutisse : elle et... Mary-Kelly.

« Je ne me suis pas fait jeter ! « répliqua le brun d'un ton acide sans tourner la tête vers elle.

La préfète rit sous cape et chercha des yeux un garçon blond à la table des Gryffondor. Car là où il y avait Franck, il y avait forcément Alice.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la voix de Remus.

- Je viens de le dire !

- Tu as juste dit que tu avais fait chou blanc...

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gémit Peter en essayant tant bien que mal de se faire une place dans la conversation.

- Parfaitement ! Ce n'est pas suffisant à tes yeux, Rem ? Il faut que je vous fasse un compte rendu détaillé ?

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Pas... toi ! s'écria James en regardant Lily se lever pour se diriger vers le fond de la longue table.

- Eh bien si, moi ! Elle... Elle ne m'a même pas regardé ! J'ai... J'ai essayé de lui parler, elle n'a même pas levé les yeux vers moi ! Elle a fait comme si...

- Comme si tu n'existais pas ! répliqua Peter comme s'il venait de comprendre. «

- James et Remus ne répondirent rien mais échangèrent un coup d'oeil amusé. C'était la première fois que Sirius se prenait un vent aussi magistral, et en tant que meilleurs amis, ils devaient faire preuve de solicitude, mais dans leur fort intérieur, ils avaient envie d'éclater de rire. Ce fut le loup-garou qui rompit le silence en premier.

« Ce n'est pas si grave...

- Mais non ! C'est moi qui vais avoir Beth, c'est tout ! renchérit James d'un ton compatissant.

- Beth ? répliqua Sirius en regardant son frère de coeur d'un air ironique.

- Ben ouais... n'oublie pas les termes du contrat : si tu réussis, tu l'as, si tu perds, c'est moi qui l'ai.

- On dirait que vous parlez d'un trophée. Répliqua Remus d'un ton réprobateur.

- C'est un peu ce qu'elle est ! C'est le summum de la perfection !

- Tout ça parce qu'elle est blonde...

- Elle n'est pas juste blonde... Elle a des yeux verts magnifiques ! Des yeux verts émeraude qui me font un peu penser à...

- Lily... « coupa Remus avec un rire moqueur.

Le brun assit en face de lui, ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire.

« Franchement, Cornedrue, je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à cette fille. Lui dit Sirius.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Comment trouves-tu notre Préfète-en-Chef ? « lui demanda Remus, intéressé.

James sentit avec horreur ses joues s'enflammer. Il ne lui avait jamais rien trouvé de particulier. Elle avait de beaux yeux, ça, il ne pouvait le nier. De beaux cheveux roux... Une belle peau blanche... Un sourire charmeur... Innocent parfois. Elle était assez bien faite, et c'est vrai qu'il s'était déjà demandé ce qu'elle portait comme style de sous vêtements. Mais elle avait un putain de caractère qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas blairer.

« Bah... Banale ... Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Ils pensent que t'es amoureux d'elle ! lui répondit Peter, très fier de lui.

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez, les mecs ?! «

Remus esquissa un sourire.

« Ecoute, James... Vous vous disputez très souvent...

- C'est vrai que quand on se dispute avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'on est amoureux de la personne, désolé...

- Il faut toujours que tu trouves quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui faire... continua le loup-garou, bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Parce qu'elle m'énerve !

- Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, vous vous entendez plus ou moins bien...

- Parce que tu m'as forcé à être en binôme avec elle en Potions et qu'on se foutait de la gueule de Slughorn, c'est tout !

- Et tu la regardes souvent avec un air rêveur et un sourire...

- Amouraché. « Compléta Sirius qui avait laissé parler son ami.

Voyant que tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui, James détourna les yeux, renfrogné. Lui ? Amoureux d'Evans ? En Première Année, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dit non, parce qu'il avait eu un petit noeud dans l'estomac en voyant cette fille descendre du tabouret avec cet énorme sourire après la Répartition. Il avait même été surpris par la couleur de ses yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu des yeux aussi verts. En Quatrième Année, il aurait aimé l'inviter au Bal de Noël... Elle lui faisait toujours avoir ce petit noeud dans l'estomac lorsqu'il la voyait, même s'il ne l'auait jamais avoué.

Seulement voilà... Un Serdaigle coïncé et intello l'avait invitée avant lui... Ralph Browning...

Elle était sortie pedant presque cinq mois avec lui... Et lui, il avait eu ses premiers émois amoureux et avait enchaîné quatre filles. C'était à cette période qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser au sexe opposé et ce dernier lui rendait bien. En deux ans et demie, il était sorti avec pas moins de 18 filles... Un beau palmarès... Mais il n'avait pas égalé celui de Sirius... Celui-ci était sorti avec pas moins de 26 filles, et elles en redemandaient encore.

« Dumbledore va parler. « fit Remus en regardant la table des professeurs.

James s'éleva quelque peu pour regarder par dessus la tête de Sirius, lui même tourné vers le directeur de Poudlard, et attendit le célèbre et ennuyant discours de bienvenue du sorcier.

Ce dernier, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et d'un chapeau assorti, attendait patiemment que les conversations cessent, les bras écartés, comme s'il voulait étreindre la salle entière.

« Mes très chers élèves, bienvenue ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux et bien entendu, bienvenue aux anciens. Nous voilà une fois de plus à l'aube d'une nouvelle année scolaire, qui je l'espère, sera aussi merveilleuse que toutes celles qui sont passées. Le Préfet-en-Chef de cette année, est un élève brillant de la maison Serpentard, je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement Severus Rogue. «

Seuls les Serpentard lui firent triomphe. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudirent brièvement. Mais aucun Gryffondor ne le fit.

« Bien... continua Dumbledore, et notre nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef n'est qu'autre que Lily Evans de Gryffondor. «

Les applaudissements des lions se firent tonitruant, suivis par ceux de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard se contentèrent de jeter des regards noirs à leurs condisciples.

« Je prierai les deux Préfets de venir me voir à la fin du banquet pour discuter plus amplement de leurs fonctions et de leurs responsabilités. Nous organisons aussi cette année, pour la première fois depuis trois cent quarente neuf ans, des tournois de Quidditch filles contre filles et garçons contre garçons. Il y aura donc deux équipes de Quidditch différentes dans chaque maison. Pour fêter leur victoire, les filles ou les garçons, organiseront la fête de fin d'année. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous conseille vivement d'inscrire votre nom sur les listes qui se trouvent affichées sur le paneau de votre salle commune. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit ! «

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements fusèrent dans toute la Grande Salle après ce discours, et déjà, les élèves se penchaient les uns sur les autres pour savoir si oui ou non, ils voulaient tenter leur chance dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison.

« C'est génial ! s'écria James. Vous imaginez ? Deux fois plus de Quidditch ! Ca se trouve, des après-midi entiers de cours qui vont sauter !

- Ne rêve pas James ! lui répondit Remus en remplissant son assiette de frites.

- Mais Rem' ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils placent tous les matchs avec les sorties à Près-au-Lard sur un planning ? Ils vont être obligés de virer des cours ! J'adore cette école !

- Ils vont juste faire deux matchs par week-end. Dit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda le brun, un peu agressif.

- ... Je mange !

- Tu n'étais pas partie voir Alec, le meilleur ami de Franck ? «

Remus se mit à tousser pour réprimer son rire, alors que Sirius lui jetait un coup de pied discret sous la table.

« Je voulais savoir où étaient Franck et Alice.

- C'est pour ça que tu es restée plus d'une demie heure avec lui !

- Il est allé en France pendant ses vacances. Je voulais savoir où exactement, j'aime beaucoup ce pays. Mais en quoi ça te regarde, Potter ?

- Oh escuse-moi ! « répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur.

Le loup-garou n'y tient plus et éclata de rire, faisant sourire malgré lui Sirius, qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser à l'énorme pizza en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Lily en regardant Remus comme s'ils sortait d'un asile.

- Laisse tomber... répliqua James. Tu étais au courant pour le Quidditch ?

- D'un truc dans le genre, oui.

- Tu vas t'inscrire ?

- Ca va pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ? lui demanda James en évitant de regarder Remus qui était à présent écroulé de rire sur la table.

- Je n'ai pas volé depuis les cours de Première Année.

- Ca ne se perd pas ces choses-là. Aurais-tu peur d'être ridicule ? «

Le rire de Remus était à présent tellement assourdissant, que plusieurs élèves le regardaient avec curiosité.

« _Stupéfix_ ! « marmonna James en pointant sa baguette sur son meilleur ami.

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! « s'exclama une voix venant de la table des professeurs.

Le professeur Mac Gonagll, directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose de son état, se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas énergique, son chapeau légèrement de travers.

« A peine deux heures que vous êtes arrivés au château que vous vous faites déjà remarquer !

- C'est lui qui riait comme un imbécile ! On s'entendait plus !

- Est-ce une raison pour le stupéfixer ?

- Oui ! puisqu'on ne s'entendait plus !

- Cinq points en moins pour insolence, Monsieur Potter !

- Quoi ? Mais... Les cours n'ont même pas commencé...

- Et dix de plus pour avoir utiliser la magie en dehors des cours !

- Mais...

- N'insistez pas Potter, ou ça sera cinquante points de moins et un semestre de retenue en prime ! répliqua le professeur d'un ton cassant. «

James ne répliqua pas, mais serra les dents en fusillant son professeur du regard. Cette dernière n'y prêta aucune attention, ranima Remus et retourna à la table des professeurs d'un pas raide.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Remus.

- Potter t'a stupéfixé à cause de ton fou rire. Répondit Lily d'un ton acide .

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- On s'entendait plus !

- Et on commence l'année avec moins quinze points... La classe ! fit Sirius en s'étirant.

- Pourquoi moins quinze points ? demanda Peter.

- T'as pas suivi ce que Mac Go a dit ? lui demanda Sirius avec lassitude.

- Ben... Si !

- Alors ?

- Aaaah... D'accord, j'ai tout compris ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur , Sirius !

- Ouais... Le meilleur, mais pas dans tous les domaines. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily. «

Avec horreur, elle vit Sirius se tourner lentement vers elle, et la toiser en plissant légèrement les yeux, sans une once de sourire. Lorsqu'il la regardait de cette façon, elle se sentait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait le don de mettre les gens dans un drôle d'état, et elle comprenait pourquoi tous ses ancêtres avaient fini à Serpentard. Elle trouvait même qu'il aurait bien eu sa place dans cette maison.

Elle soutint son regard, des plaques rouges s'installant sournoisement sur ses joues. La jeune fille se surprit à le trouver beau dans cette posture.

Orgueilleux, fier, beau et hautain.

Une parfaite description de Sirius Black, selon elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Evans ?

- Que tu vas perdre ton pari ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Elle ne t'a même pas regardé quand tu es allé la voir ! Je suis même sûre qu'elle ne sait pas que tu existes !

- Tu veux monter les enchères ? « lui demanda-t-il sous le regard ahuri des trois autres.

Lily paniqua et jeta un regard à Remus pour lui demander silencieusement de l'aide, mais ce dernier fixait Sirius comme s'il redoutait le pire en fronçant les sourcils. Quand à James, il regardait son meilleur ami avec une appréhension grandissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Lily à l'animagus.

- James m'a laissé toute l'année pour séduire cette fille, avec comme enjeu Beth March. Elle est jolie, c'est vrai...

- Elle est plus que jolie ! répliqua James.

- Mais si j'ai un autre enjeu, je te propose de la séduire avant les vacances de Pâques. «

Les regards de James, Remus et Peter se tournèrent simultanément vers la jeune fille qui se sentait peu à peu piégée. Rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu...

« Et tu as une idée ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Peut-être...

- Et... C'est quoi ?

- Une soirée avec toi...

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Lily et James d'une même voix.

- Ah non Patmol ! Pas ça ! répliqua le brun à lunette.

- Et si je gagne ?

- Je ne sortirai plus avec aucune fille jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bénéfique pour moi...

- C'est énorme sacrifice pour lui, Lily ! fit remarquer Remus.

Oh... Et j'avais oublié un détail : tu t'inscris dans l'équipe féminine de Quidditch. Comme ça, James sera content. « Dit Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

La mâchoire de la rouquine tomba de quelques étages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera durant cette soirée ? « lui demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais lui fit un sourire qui signifiait bien des choses.

« Siri... Si je peux me permettre, tu vas trop loin, là... répliqua James d'une voix tendue.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lily

- Mais non !... Là... Là n'est pas la question ! répliqua Cornedrue d'une voix étrange.

- Alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Tu acceptes ? «

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau Remus, sans plus de succès que la première fois. Si elle disait non, elle passerait pour une poule mouillée et avouerait que Sirius avait selon elle, une chance de gagner. Mais si elle disait oui... Elle s'exposait à de sacrés obstacles...

« Je peux y réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore, je suppose que tu vas en avoir pour une bonne heure. Ca te laisse largement le temps. On t'attendra dans la salle commune.

- ... D'accord. «

Repoussant son assiette qu'elle n'avait pas touché, Lily scruta la table des Lions, cherchant désespérément Alice. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit Mary Mac Donald qui discutait tranquillement avec deux autres filles de son année. C'était une fille qu'elle appréciait et qui était souvent de bons conseils. Elle se leva donc et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Oh Lily ! Félicitations pour ton poste de Préfète-en-Chef ! J'en étais sûre que ça allait être toi ! « fit Mary en se tournant vers elle.

Mary était une fille blonde, de taille assez petite aux yeux noirs. Elle avait été l'une des premières à succomber au charme de Sirius et s'en était pas très bien remise. Elle le regardait souvent avec tristesse, et certains chuchotaient qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, malgré le fait que leur histoire était vieille de presque trois ans et qu'elle n'avait duré que quelques jours.

« Merci ! lui répondit Lily avec un grand sourire. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- Rien de spécial... Je suis restée chez moi... J'ai lu pas mal de bouquins sur la Métamorphose.

- Tu comptes toujours devenir professeur ?

- Et comment ! Mais pas ici... J'aimerais partir à l'étranger... Beaubâtons est une excellente école, paraît-il.

- Oui ! Elle est très réputée !

- Il faut que je vois...

- Dis-moi, Mary, je voulais te parler de quelque chose... commença la Préfète en regardant en biais les deux filles en face d'elle avec qui la blonde discutait un peu plus tôt.

- Oh ! Tu peux parler devant Liz et Alexia. Ce sont de très bonnes amies en qui je fais entièrement confiance. Tu sais que pour moi, la confiance c'est sacré.

- Oui, je... J'ai quelques problèmes.

- Avec un mec ?

- Euh, oui... Si on veut...

- Oui ou non ?

- Oui !

- C'est Rogue ? demanda Mary sur un ton sérieux.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

- Parce que tu as toujours des problèmes avec lui.

- Non, c'est... Sirius ... «

Liz et Alexia échangèrent un regard discret alors que Mary se raidissait.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai que c'est un problème... J'en sais quelque chose...

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

- Pourtant, tu rougis quand il te parle !

- Parce qu'il a un regard...

- Envoûtant...

- Oui... Non ! Enfin j'ai fait un pari stupide avec lui ! «

Mary la regarda mi-étonnée mi-amusée.

« Tu as été très imprudente. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu connais Mary-Kelly Worms ?

- Mary-Kelly ? Non... Non, ça ne me dit rien.

- Elle est à Poufsouffle !

- Il sort avec elle ?

- Non, mais écoute-moi ! Personne ne sait qui c'est, parce qu'elle est quasi-inexistante. C'est une fille qui se fait toute petite et qui est le sujet de nombreuses moqueries. Et James...

- Ne me dis pas que Potter veut qu'il sorte avec elle !

- ... Si... «

La jeune fille blonde éclata d'un rire nerveux suraigu.

« Il va n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Répliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

- Tu es donc de l'avis de Remus !

- Bien sûr ! Qui lui résiste ? Il y a des filles qui seraient prêtes à tout pour lui !

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! La pauvre fille n'a rien demandé !

- Je suis d'accord... Si je pouvais faire en sorte que ça n'aboutisse pas...

- Eh bien justement, j'aurai besoin de ton aide... Si tu veux bien.

- Bien sûr... Si ça peut le nuire... Il y a un enjeu j'imagine ?

- ... Une soirée avec moi et il faut que j'intègre l'équipe féminine de Quidditch. Marmonna la rouquine.

- Toi et Sirius ?... Pourquoi pas...

- Quoi ? Mais... Je...

- Lily... Tu es une très belle fille. Tu ne lui résisteras pas. Il y avait des rumeurs l'année dernière comme quoi tu pourrais l'intéresser.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Lily, rouge pivoine. Il n'a jamais fait attention à moi !

- Considère ça comme un signe d'attention de sa part, justement ! Mais celui qui t'intéresse, c'est pas lui, je le sais. C'est plutôt, son meilleur ami ; Potter.

- ... Tu es dingue !

- On me l'a souvent dit, en effet. Tu veux donc que je t'aide à parler avec cette Mary-Kelly...

- Oui...

- Bon... Les filles ! Prêtes à jouer les entremetteuses et à être des pros du Quidditch ? «

Liz et Alexia, qui n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche se regardèrent d'un oeil complice.

« Oui ! « clamèrent-elles avec un grand sourire.

« Parfait ! Demain, Lily, première étape du plan : Comment apprivoiser une Worms ? «

**oOoOo- oOoOo**

_A suivre..._

Voili voilou... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Il y a énormément de dialogues je sais, mais je voulais tout mettre en place dans ce chapitre avant de rencontrer cette fameuse Mary-Kelly.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu chers lecteurs, en espérant vous « revoir « la prochaine fois, bonne journée ou bonne soirée à vous !

Bisouxxx !


End file.
